The present invention relates to the field of contra-angles, and more particularly, to that of heads for contra-angles of the type which are interchangeable and of low cost.
Preventing the risks of cross-contamination in the dental suite is of increasing concern for practitioners. In order to combat this risk, the dentist has available conventional sterilisation means such as autoclaves or disinfection by devices such as the one described in Patent FR 2,618,357. In the case of autoclaves, the sterilisation operations are time consuming and therefore expensive.
The apparatus according to Patent FR 2,618,357 provides a rapid and economical solution, but one which nevertheless requires additional investment on the part of the practitioner.
An effective solution for preventing cross-contamination is described in Patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,832. Unfortunately, the solutions provided are applicable only to right-handed pieces which are equipped with a right-angled head intended exclusively for prophylaxis. This does not provide a general solution for dental operations, and in particular, does not allow the fastening of a bur according to the choice of the practitioner.